The Secrets of Tigers and Leopards
by a rose and a lily
Summary: Dorina Lemke and Azalea Brighid are two 15 year olds that are faced with problems because they are in different houses.whats the girls to do?This fanfic is about two girls problems and finding a way into to boys arms.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey thanks for coming to this fic! This is Paige's chapter and she says sorry if its boring LOL! Please keep reading it.it does get better! Please we would like 4 reviews before we post the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 1:  
Dorina Lemke was in the Library trying to study. Dorina hates studying. She sighed loudly and taped her pencil on her book she was reading. I wonder were Azalea is, She thought to herself. Speak of the devil.there she is, Dorina thought. She waved to her friend and her friend came and sat down.  
"Hey Do (A/N pronounced Dough lol)!" Azalea said and plopped down into a chair next to Dorina.  
Azalea Brighid and Dorina were the best friends ever could be. The problem was that they were in different houses. Dorina was in Slytherin and Azalea was in Ravenclaw. Their mum's were best friends when they were kids themselves too. They pasted the trait on to Azalea and Dorina. Dorina was looking about the room. She looked over.Her and Brandon Soleto locked eyes!  
"OMG! Azalea! Brandon and I just locked eyes!" Dorina exclaimed. She smiled brightly and squealed. Dorina had a HUGE crush on Brandon. I mean monster crush!  
"Oh how cute," Azalea replied then snickered.  
"I wouldn't be talking Azalea! You like Sirius.Shall I say it louder? Oh look there he is! Want me to call his name?" Dorina said and snickered. Azalea gave her warning eyes. Dorina added, "Oh you know I wouldn't!  
Azalea gave out a huge sigh. Sirius looked up and looked around the room. He caught eye of Azalea looking at him. Azalea blushed bright red as a rose. She couldn't help it! She was crazy over Sirius. As much as Dorina was over Brandon. Sirius got up and grabbed a book and checked it out and left. Azalea sighed and gave a big frown.  
"We'll work on it don't fret!" Dorina said.  
"I'm not!" Azalea said. Well I hope I'm not., Azalea though. She sighed and added, "I'm too tired to study. I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to get a nights rest on this. G`night Do"  
"Night and I might turn in also. Shoot I forgot I have to help Sicily (pronounced SeeLee lol) with Astronomy tonight," Dorina said and rushed out waving to her best friend. Sicily was short for Sicilia. It was Dorina's best friend in Slytherin. She skipped off to the common room and saw Sicilia sitting on the couch.  
"Finally you're here! I don't get any of this Crap!" exclaimed a very frustrated Sicilia. She had a mad look on her face.  
"Sorry.Sorry.I was talking to Azalea in the Library," said Dorina trying to make Sicily calm down.  
"Whatever.I cant believe your friends with a Ravenclaw," Sicilia said with a shudder.  
Dorina rolled her eyes. Then she said "Like I have told you a million times.Azalea and I have been friends since birth and so have our mothers. We have been best friends since day one and its going to stay like that. Your one of my close friends too so don't get mad do you finally get it?"  
"Yeah.yeah," Sicilia said still sounding un-confinced.  
  
***  
Azalea watched Dorina leave hurriedly. Sometimes I think that girl is more best friends with Sicilia then me, said Azalea a bit angry. Azalea headed off to the Ravenclaw tower. She ran into a group of laughing boys and knocked her stuff over. To her luck it was Sirius! He helped her up and smiled at her. He picked up her stuff calmly gave it to her and went on walking with James, Remus, and Peter. They weren't laughing so much because they bumped into her. She was so embarrassed and bright red. She walked into the common room and was bright red. She went into the girls' dorms and went to bed smiling because she bumped into the guy she likes.  
  
A/N REVIEW PLEASE! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Azalea woke up the next morning feeling groggy. She stumbled out of bed and practically fell into the bathroom where she was greeted by Riley, one of her best friends from Ravenclaw. She also happened to be a morning person.

"Hey there Azalea!" Riley said in a happy tone that was partly muffled do to the fact that she was in the middle of brushing her teeth. Azalea simply groaned and began pulling at her hair helplessly with a brush. Finally she got her hair to look as it normally did. It stretched down to a little higher than her waist, she had decided to leave it straight and silky today. Riley looked over at her and sighed.

"I don't know how you do it Azalea. You hair is so pretty. Wish I could get mine to do that." Riley said with a pout. Azalea shrugged and went to get dressed.

Azalea and Riley walked down to the Great Hall carrying a very large load of books and a bulging bag across their shoulders. Luckily it was Friday. They were met at the entrance by none other than Sirius and James who were talking together quietly. He didn't seem to notice her as they passed each other despite Azalea trying to catch his eye. It was hopeless and she knew it. Sirius was gawked over by the majority of the girls at Hogwarts. Even a few Slytherin girls. Azalea sighed. She spotted Dorina sitting at the Slytherin table already and waved. Since the girls had been friends all their life, Azalea and Dorina never really cared much about being in different houses even though Azalea did get a little nervous when Dorina would get really close to Sicilia. Azalea didn't trust Sicilia for some reason. She didn't know why. Luckily her first class of the day, potions, they had together. Azalea sighed and rubbed her eyes and she sat down in between Riley on her left and Spencer Foster on her right. Spencer was like a big brother to Azalea. He was extremely smart and hilariously funny. He put his arm around Azalea and smiled.

"Hey there sunshine." He said sarcastically. Azalea groaned and laid her head down on her empty plate. She was in no mood to eat, just as every morning. Azalea took her head off her plate and saw in the entrance to the hall, Sirius was looking over at her like she was crazy. Azalea started to blush furiously. Crap, crap, crap. She thought to herself.

Azalea looked at Spencer who looked at her and burst out laughing. Azalea looked down into the plate and realized it wasn't empty after all. There were now smeared mashed potatoes all over it. She quickly took her napkin and wiped what she knew was on her face and then grabbed her things. She got up and bolted out of the Great Hall thoroughly embarrassed.

Azalea ran into the library. She had a feeling Dorina would be there soon. Sure enough, Dorina walked through the door a few minutes later. She went and sat down next to Azalea.

"What was that all about?" Dorina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ugg. Don't even ask." Azalea replied. Dorina looked at her friend and figured she should just leave it at that. She would get it out of Azalea eventually.

"Well then we better get to class." Dorina said and Azalea nodded. They rushed off to Potions.

As they entered the classroom the bell rang.

"Cutting it a bit close Brighid." Lucious sneered as Azalea walked past. Azalea glared at Lucious and then found her seat next to Dorina.

Class went by painfully slow. Both Dorina and Azalea were fairly good at potions making it pretty easy when they were partners, which they always were.

Finally the bell rang just as Dorina set the glass vile full of their latest potion down. Unfortunately they did not have their next class together. While Dorina sprinted off to make it on time for Divination, Azalea walked slowly down the hallways to get to transfiguration.

Azalea had this class with Gryffindor. This meant she would get to see none other than Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. They would, of course, all be sitting together as usual. She sat down next to Riley who looked utterly and sickeningly happy. Azalea glanced at her and sighed. Riley was busy scribbling something down on a piece of parchment with an enormous grin on her face. Azalea sighed to herself again and waited for class to begin.

Throughout about half the class, Azalea was completely stuff. She hadn't noticed it at first but Sirius and James were sitting right behind her.

Instead of turning her turtle into a teapot it turned into a teapot body with legs and a head instead of a spout. She bit her lower lip as the teacher once again turned it back and eyed her suspiciously. Someone whispered behind her.

"You need some help?"

Azalea gulped and looked behind her to see Sirius's smiling face. Great. One of the only times she had ever talked to him and it was because she couldn't turn a turtle into a flower teapot. She shook her head.

"N-no. I'm all right thanks." She said softly and turned her head back around. Finally at the end of the class she got it.

Throughout the day she made her way around the hallways in such a way that she got a glimpse of Sirius before and after every class.

By the end of the day she was exhausted as she was walking with Dorina around the hallways. Dorina seemed to be in somewhat of a good mood, which made Azalea happy. They talked for about an hour and then went their separate ways.

When Azalea reached the girls dorm she flopped down on her bed for a few minutes. Suddenly a wash of fear ran prickling down her back. Something was going to happen. Something was going to go wrong. Waves of dread washed all around her like she was lying on a beach. But what? She got up and dressed for bed not able to shake the feeling. When she curled up in her bed a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Her entire body began to shake slightly. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ She wondered as she tried to force herself to sleep.

Finally after about two hours she drifted off to sleep in wake of the coming morning.

(A/N: Wow that took a long time to update :) We already have it written out to chapter 20 but we need more reviews before we post. So let us know what you think!)


End file.
